Not So Shy Anymore Right?
by DragonBallwriter22
Summary: Hinata changed a lot because of Naruto. Now, she's prove it...maybe without fainting.


Hinata Hyuuga stood in the café's door, scanning the room idly. Her attention was caught by a blond girl waving wildly in the corner. Sitting next to her, smiling at her childishness was another girl with bubblegum pink hair and jade green eyes. Hinata smiled and walked over, sliding onto the bench next to a taller girl with warm brown eyes and twin buns on the sides of her head. "Hey Tenten," she greeted the girl. The girl replied in kind as she greeted the others. A flash of light caught Hinata's eye and she turned to the pinkette who was sipping her coffee.

"So he finally proposed, Sakura? Took him long enough!" she giggled.

Konoha's cherry blossom smiled, her cheeks flushing red. "Oh shut up." Hinata smiled and turned to the blue-eyed bombshell across from her. "What about you Ino? Anything new on your end? Maybe a certain dog lover..." she giggled as Ino winked mischievously.

"Well you know Kiba, he likes it-'ruff'." she said. The girls all laughed at the pun. Tenten kept quiet. Hinata turned towards her, "So how are things with my cousin?"

Tenten sighed, "Not good. He's never home and is always busy with his ANBU stuff."

Sakura nodded, "That's how it seems with all ANBU. Shishou's worried about another war, so she's been attempting to fortify Konoha's borders."

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the shifty weapons master. "That's not all that's bothering you, is it? What's wrong?" she reverted back to the timid Hinata. Tenten gulped as tears pricked her eyes. "Guys. I think I might be pregnant." the girls stared at her in shock. Ino recovered first, "Does Neji know?" Tenten bit her lip, shaking her head, "I haven't figured out how I'm going to tell him. What if he doesn't want it?"

Hinata shook her head, "Ok one) he would never do that to you. And two) you're his wife! You can't hide from him forever."

Ino shifted her gaze to Hinata, "You know you should take your own advice Hinata." She smirked at the curious glance she received, "Who's the girl who, even with a ton of confidence still can't work up the courage to confront Naruto after Pein's invasion? That's right, you miss Hyuuga heiress. You're totally BA in a fight but as soon as someone mentions a certain muscular, blond-haired, blue-eyed jinchuuriki training to be Hokage..." she smirked at Hinata's reddened cheeks. Hinata attempted to redeem herself but her stuttering was cut short by the appearance of lips swooping over Sakura's cheek. Other pairs came down on Tenten and Ino's. Hinata laughed at the shocked faces as Sasuke, Neji and Kiba sat down next to their respective girls. Hinata still didn't know how Sakura had managed to warm up the frosty Uchiha, but shook it off.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Wait if you guys are here then where is...Naruto." the last part was whispered as she spotted the love of her life laughing with some of the other guys outside the café. Her breath caught as she watched him throw his head back and laugh, a rich sound rumbling from his chest. His golden hair and tan skin made his blue eyes pop as he laughed at a bored looking Shikamaru and an expressionless Sai. Next to them, Rock Lee looked incredibly sad, his coin-shaped eyes filled with tears. Suddenly he brightened, yelling about something probably about youthfulness while her blonde crush continued to chuckle.

"…such a coward, Hinata." She finally tuned into what Ino was saying.

"Hm? Sorry Ino, I got…sidetracked." She grinned sheepishly as Ino sighed in exasperation.

"I was saying, that if you talked to him, he might ask you out. He doesn't know you as well as he does others in the village, and hasn't had the time to get to know you." Hinata looked doubtful. "Just try it ok? Show him you aren't the nervous little girl you used to be. You've just gotta talk to him." Hinata again turned to the soon-to-be-Hokage. She had always watched him, for almost as long as she could remember. His determination had rubbed off on her, and she was a better konoichi for it. She had patched up her relationship with her father and had regained her place as heiress. She had become confident, all because of him. She felt a new flame of determination stir within her as she continued to watch him.

"You know Ino, I'll do you one better." She didn't turn to see the confused looks as she stood from the table. She walked from the café towards Naruto and the others. When she was a few yards away, she called out to him.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled. The blonde shinobi turned and grinned at the blue-haired female.

"Hey Hinata-chan! What's up?" She didn't say anything as she continued to walk up to him, her pearly eyes never leaving his. She stopped inches in front of him, much to Naruto's surprise. But nothing prepared him for the flash of confidence on her face. She lifted her hand to curl around his neck and pull his head down. His eyes widened as her soft lips melded to his. His arm wrapped slowly around her waist, pulling her closer. She parted from him after a few minutes, disentangling herself from him and granting him a small smile as she turned around again. She walked back to the café, leaving a stunned and utterly confused jinchuuriki behind her. She slipped back into her seat in the café not even glancing at the shocked looks aimed her way.

Neji suddenly started laughing, "Wow, I never thought I would live to see the day when my baby cousin came out of her shell. I'm proud of you. You could do better than Naruto, but I suppose I could let that slide." He grinned broadly at her and she smiled widely back. The rest of the group slowly came back to focus and they began talking normally again. It wasn't until 10 minutes after the whole incident that it finally sunk in with Hinata.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Did I just- and then he- and I really did- oh dear." And with that she promptly fainted.

Sakura laughed at the heiress on the floor, "Even with all her confidence, some things never change." The group chuckled as Hinata continued to lay there, stunned and unconscious.

In his apartment Naruto laid on his couch. _'Hinata huh?' _he smiled. _'Maybe some things do change.'_


End file.
